


Skinny Love

by mooney57400



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max visits Kate in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

 

Max's heart raced in time with the sound of her footsteps, colliding with the pristine, white floor. Hospitals have always freaked Max out. They always somehow managed to smell like rubbing alcohol, death, and hopelessness. Okay, maybe that was a little over dramatic, but she couldn't give much of a fuck at the moment. She was there to see Kate. It's been a day after the 'incident', as people at Blackwell call it, and Max decided that she needed to see her. She WANTED to see her. 

She hasn't been able to get proper sleep ever since yesterday. The sound of people screaming in the large crowd gathered around the dormitories...The sight and sound of Kate hitting the pavement...Max wanted to throw up every time those memories rushed in to her mind. She would toss in and turn, the look on Kate's face right before she jumped was always behind her eyelids when she closed them. And when she did manage to fall asleep, she would wake with Kate's name ready to fall off her lips and her arm extended to rewind time if she had too.

Kate had invaded Max's life...in every possible way. Good, bad, ugly, beautiful... The only ugly thing was that unspeakable day. As soon as she had started a conversation with Kate she new that she was falling for her. When they had first met Max could tell that something was bothering Kate, and she tried to help her, but she would always tell Max that she was fine, and to not worry about her. She wondered if could have done something differently to comfort her...if she just would've told her her feelings that this might have never happened. 

Max's thoughts were cut off when she saw the room number that belonged with Kate inside. The sinking feeling in her stomach intensified as the sound of her frantic beating heart was cut off do to the beeping sound of Kate's monitor. Max felt her body go numb as she slowly took a few steps towards Kate's bed, inspecting her beautiful, sleeping face.

"Max?" Kate said, the sound of voice soothing every ounce of Max. "Kate...I'm so sorry." Max replied managed to croak out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "This...any of this wasn't your fault. You helped me so much, Max. More than anyone ever has." Kate watched as Max sat down in the seat that was placed beside her bed. Max's heart felt like breaking when she saw the dark circles around Kate's eyes. "Why...why didn't you come to me first? When you called me...if I just would've known better and asked you if you needed me." Max said quietly, looking at the floor, almost out of shame. 

"Don't do this yourself, Max. You saved my life. I don't know how you got onto that roof so fast, but... I'm glad that you did." Kate said honestly as their eyes met. "Kate...I need to tell you something. When I saw you up there, about to jump...I felt like my world was crashing around me. Just the thought of not seeing you everyday...I know this is a lot to put on you at this time, but...I don't want to live in a world without you, Kate." Max finished as she gently laced her hand with Kate's. "I know that you probably won't feel the same, but I needed to tell you. I wanted you to know that someone here cares about you...and in more ways than one." She couldn't bare to look at Kate's face due to fear of rejection.

She heard sobs coming from the bed and Max whipped her head to see if Kate was okay. The girl was crying, her free hand laying over her eyes, but she was smiling. "God, Max, you're so dense." That's when something happened that Max would have thought she was dreaming. Kate had pulled on Max's hand so hard that she lost her balance and the girl reached up and brought their lips together. A small smile was on Kate's lips as they pulled apart, and Max thought she would die of shock right there. 

"You're stuck with me now. I'm never leaving you, Max Caulfield."


End file.
